<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>power &amp; control by vamphyuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681184">power &amp; control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamphyuns/pseuds/vamphyuns'>vamphyuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bratting, Established Relationship, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Brat, M/M, No Feminization, No Sex, Omorashi, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, donghyuck is a little pissboy, hyuckil, i guess you could say taeil got PISSed, im sorry for that awful pun..., taehyuck, taeil is done with his shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamphyuns/pseuds/vamphyuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it takes a lot to get taeil in such a mood, but hyuck as pushed his luck one too many times. deciding to put his baby back in his place, just a whiny mess on the verge of breaking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>power &amp; control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>donghyuck never expected to see the day; after so long of him bratting out and misbehaving, something in taeil snapped. he’d had enough of letting donghyuck do whatever he pleased whenever he pleased. that’s what led to what the current situation unfolding.</p><p>“you don’t ever listen to oppa… such a bad boy. aren’t you~ guess you need to be reminded who’s really in charge hm?”</p><p>as of right now, donghyuck is sat in taeil’s (soon to be former) office chair. he glances up at the older, his moody gaze softening to something taeil had never seen on him. hyuck still wasn’t completely sure as to what his punishment might be. with all the towels under the chair and under him. it made it all the more confusing.</p>
<p>“what’re you even gonna do?”</p>
<p>still that bratty bite to donghyuck’s words remains. this only diminishes the chances of him getting any sort of mercy. without any verbal response taeil walks off, going into the kitchen. it isn’t long before donghyuck hears the… faucet? this only confused donghyuck further. however, it doesn’t take long before taeil returns with a big jug of water.</p>
<p>“have you ever heard of omorashi, hyuckie?”</p>
<p>the realization washed over him… if he was being completely honest he may or may not have watched some videos on said topic to get off once or twice. his head sunk down, nodding, ashamed.</p>
<p>“go on then… drink”</p>
<p>a second wave crashed over donghyuck. while he may have had a few wet daydreams about the idea of being in such a situation, the fact it was actually going to occur is much more humiliating. he’s quick to grab the jug, starting to sip. some of the water ran down past his lips onto his pants… he was still fully clothed. oh no he fucked up he <em>fucked up</em> <strong>big time</strong>. he continued to drink trying to take as much as he could.</p>
<p>while donghyuck drinks, taeil’s fingers find their way over to his hair, petting him and running his fingers through his hair. while he may be in the process of being punished, that didn’t take away from the fact that he was taeil’s baby. he so much as sprinkles a few little ‘good boy’s to spur him on. oh and spur it on it did, a few minutes later donghyuck finished drinking, wiping the corners of his mouth off and setting down the now-empty jug. his feet now dangling and wiggling around, as of right now it hasn’t hit, but once it does, he knows it’s all over. around twenty minutes to half an hour later it hits him… donghyuck tensing up, his thighs forcefully closing as he begins squirming around in his seat.</p>
<p>“hyu— oppa oppa… hmf… need to…”</p>
<p>he couldn’t bring himself to say the words, too embarrassing too humiliating, but taeil wasn’t having that.</p>
<p>“use your words, go on”</p>
<p>“need to pee… please please”</p>
<p>taeil’s smile a little too bright considering the given situation. he beams back at donghyuck before before responding with a simple</p>
<p>“aww that’s too bad”</p>
<p>donghyuck isn’t necessarily fond of the given answer, whining and writhing around trying to keep himself from making a mess of himself. this goes on for a little while, thanks to donghyuck’s distaste of public restrooms, he knows how to hold it. but that can only last so long. another thirty minutes in is where it starts going (even more) downhill.</p>
<p>“oppa… please i’ve held it for a long time now… been good please please i've been good”</p>
<p>taeil shakes his head, deciding to make matters worse. he walks over to where donghyuck is sat and runs a finger over the crotch of his pants. one finger turns into several running over the sensitive area. the cooing doesn’t make things any better either.</p>
<p>“you’re so cute like this~ wanna piss so bad don’t you~ bet it doesn’t help that oppa is touching right here, does it?”</p>
<p>the calmness of his voice nearly kills donghyuck. how could he be so collected in such a situation. well he wasn’t the one about to burst. donghyuck nods his head in response, hoping to pull in some pity so he can finally go to the bathroom. instead, donghyuck ends up getting hard from the teasing touches from taeil, who’s now basically giving him a messy handjob through his pants. that has only increased the neediness and humiliation of it all, now hyuck trying to grind up into his hand, so so desperate now for any release. the sight of it all has taeil half hard, continuing to tease the latter. his hand goes down to one of donghyuck’s thighs to try and spread them apart to which donghyuck attempts to squeeze them back shut, trembling and a mess.</p>
<p>“please please please… i’ll be a good boy i promise i’ll be a good boy… need to pee please please oppa please”</p>
<p>donghyuck continually chants hoping for some sort of sympathy. he’d learned his lesson (for now) his writhing continues, thighs quivering and voice trembling.</p>
<p>“hmm really? go on then… piss yourself”</p>
<p>oh the humiliation that washed over donghyuck hearing those words come out of his mouth. how desperate was he? he had to evaluate. trying to squeeze his thighs shut once more so he could hold it. all to which was unsuccessful with taeil prying them back open, sliding one of his own thighs in between. and oh joy! it was pressed right up against hyuck’s cock.</p>
<p>“go on then, you were just begging me. piss yourself. you’re already so messy~ look at you~ getting hard cause oppa won’t let you pee. isn’t that pathetic~ such a dirty thing aren’t you. isn’t this what you wanted, oppa to put you in your place? this is your place, baby. just a messy lil piss pup.”</p>
<p>finally, the point in which he can no longer hold it. taeil moves his thigh as donghyuck proceeds to make a mess out of himself, soaking right through his boxers and pants. it doesn’t stop there though, after drinking so much and holding it so long it found its way all over the towels taeil laid out while donghyuck squirms around, even beginning to cry out of embarrassment.</p>
<p>“aww~ ruined your clothes too. so messy baby”</p>
<p>donghyuck sits there for a few minutes, catching his breath. after he finally stops crying and calms down taeil goes over to check on him, running his fingers through his hair and pressing a kiss into his temple.</p>
<p>“you did so so good, such a good boy. are you okay hyuckie?”</p>
<p>donghyuck nods his head sitting up a little.</p>
<p>“mhm, really liked that…”</p>
<p>a smile tugs onto taeil’s face. after mumbling a small ‘noted’ he gets donghyuck up and lets him get cleaned up while he cleans everything else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>